


A Purrsonal Catastrophe 一场喵劫

by hazelour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Tony, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelour/pseuds/hazelour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让Tony觉得深受冒犯的是根本没人注意到这点。</p><p>完全没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purrsonal Catastrophe 一场喵劫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Purrsonal Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874928) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



 

那天早晨Tony走进厨房时，Steve已经有72小时没看见他了。这种情况并不罕见，但也足以让Steve觉得有义务去催促他获取些睡眠而不是取得咖啡因就逃回兔子洞。他从餐桌旁站起身，准备告诉Tony桌台上还有很多食物，引诱他吃些东西，不过出人意料的是，Tony径直冲向了它们。

 

“食物！太棒了！”Tony一把抓了四个煎饼和一些培根——用他的 _手_ ——然后坐在餐桌旁加入了他们。

 

“Tony，拿个盘子，别直接用手，”Steve几乎是在哀求了，因为说真的，那也太不卫生了，但Tony只是瞪了他一眼，不高兴地拉长了脸。

 

“你管不着我。”

 

Steve叹了口气。凡事过了48小时的警戒线，Tony就会不可理喻得难以置信。“Tony——”

 

“这是 _我的_ 房子。”

 

“我知道，Tony，但你还是得用盘子吃饭。”

 

“但我不是 _非得_ 用，因为这房子是 _我的_ 。”

 

“技术上来说，这是栋大厦，”Clint指出。Tony迅速出手抓了一个他的煎饼。“嘿！”

 

“我的大厦，我的煎饼。”Tony冲着Clint皱起鼻子。

 

“技术上来说，这些煎饼是Steve做的，”Natasha转动着餐叉。

 

“更别说你已经有四个了，”Bruce试着评理，“你拿Clint的干嘛？”

 

“我的大厦！”Tony尖叫着。

 

Clint威胁地用一只餐叉指着Tony。“我不管你有什么毛病，再动我的食物我就——”

 

“我的食物，”Tony宣布道，同时又抓了一个Clint的煎饼塞进了嘴里。整个地。

 

“把你的男朋友扔回床上去，不然我就把他的灯给揍灭了，”Clint向Steve声明。

 

“他不是我的——”Steve开口准备反驳，但摇了摇头决定还是算了。“Tony，如果你这么累的话就该去睡会儿。”

 

Tony的话被他嘴里塞满的煎饼弄得模糊不清。Steve求助地看向Natasha。

 

“他说‘你才累了，你去睡’，”Natasha为他翻译着。好吧。如果Tony真要这么蛮不讲理，Steve也并非无计可施。

 

“把饼吃了，把咖啡喝了，然后去睡觉，”Steve用他那被Tony称为美国队长式语气命令道。

 

Tony打了个哆嗦，眼睛睁大了。“我喜欢这个声音。”

 

“我知道。”Steve抑制住一股愉悦感。Tony只有在极度疲劳的时候才会如此真诚；他一定比自己想象的还累。“那你要听话吗？”

 

Tony小声嘟囔了句，不过也低下头开始吃他的煎饼。“我是因为自己想吃，不是因为你让我吃才吃的。”

 

“当然，Tony。”Steve无语地揉了揉额头。

 

————

 

Tony睡了整整大半天。这有些反常，因为他只有在昏迷的情况下才会睡这么久，但天知道他有多需要休息，而且为防万一Jarvis测量了他的生命体征，所以Steve也没对此过于担心。直到下午四点Tony才醒来，喃喃自语着拖着懒洋洋的步子走下楼梯，搜索着Steve的位置。

 

“Steve！”Tony发出长长的呜咽声，一副可怜巴巴的样子。他将整个上半身都挂在了厨房桌台上，没了骨头似的瘫软在那儿，伸出双手对着Steve正在处理的生鱼做出抓取的动作。“喂我！”

 

Steve拿起旁边的餐具拍了一下他的手。“你和其他人一样得等。”

 

“但是 _Steve！_ ”Tony再次拉长尾音喊出他的名字，硬生生把一个单音节词拖成了一个句子。“我 _现在_ 就饿！”

 

“那是因为你睡了一整天刚醒。”Steve无视了他滑稽的姿势，实事求是地回答道，“你吃早餐了，你没事。”

 

“你想让我饿死吗？是这样吗？”Tony发出一声悲惨的呻吟。“你讨厌我，就是这样了。这是虐待！”

 

Steve哭笑不得。“你绝对是需要更多的睡眠。”

 

“我拥有大量的睡眠。”Tony倨傲地对他哼了声。“想要多少有多少。而我现在想要食物。”

 

“我们都有自己想要的东西，Tony。”Steve翻了个白眼，懒得理他，将鱼翻面，撒上面包屑。

 

“你从来都不喂我 _任何东西_ ，”Tony发着牢骚，仍然瘫软在桌台上，整个人都散发着一股懒洋洋的焦躁气息。

 

“胡说。”Steve嗤之以鼻。“而且别的不说，这又不能生吃，你还是要等它被做熟。”

 

“那就立马给我些 _别的_ 来吃。”

 

“我看起来像你的管家吗？自己拿去。”

 

“我不想自己去拿，我想——”

 

Tony瞬间紧绷了起来，站起身朝着刚走进相连起居室的Natasha大吼。“那张沙发是我的！”

 

已经在沙发上轻巧落座的Natasha正忙着在打开电视机的同时把自己弄舒服些，她闻言笑了。“没错，Tony，我们知道。”

 

“她在碰我的沙发，”Tony告诉Steve，看起来有些惊恐。

 

“她是会这样。”

 

“这里没人肯听我的。”Tony瞪着她的后脑勺。

 

“没错，是这样，”Steve有些好笑地承认。

 

“因为大家都讨厌我，是不是？”Tony气呼呼地嘟囔着，但声音中有一丝真切的悲伤，Steve不喜欢这个。

 

“因为大家都爱你并且心里清楚，不管你嘴上如何开玩笑，其实内心并不介意与我们分享你的沙发。或是你的家。”Steve对他露出宠溺的微笑。这样的Tony尽管有些……孩子气，倒也不失有趣。甚至可以说是可爱。他转身，将之前用餐巾遮住以免被发现的那个小篮子拿过来递给了Tony。“现在可别说我从来不喂你任何东西了。”

 

Tony接过篮子扯掉餐巾，在看到Bruce那深受喜爱的奶酪饼干时眼睛亮了起来。他倾身越过桌台紧紧地抱住了Steve并用自己的脸颊蹭蹭Steve的，这可远超出了后者的习惯。或是承受范围。

 

“我也爱你，谢谢！”Tony兴高采烈地告诉他，接着再次抓着篮子消失在了门外。

 

Steve完全、彻底地僵住了，他试着告诉自己Tony的意思是他爱这个团队，或者他对Steve的爱是家人性质的，或者是其他任何性质，除了让Steve的内心无比渴望的那种。

 

“你神情有些恍惚，”Natasha轻描淡写地评论道。

 

“我——”Steve的嘴张开又合上。等等。“他把整篮都拿走了。”

 

“没错。”

 

“里面装着30块饼干！”

 

“你在给他之前就该想到这个。”Natasha快速浏览着记录，显然是在找某个特定的节目。“现在别想把它们要回来了。”

 

“太棒了，”Steve喃喃道。

 

“想谈谈吗？他那句‘我爱你’怎么就直接让你大脑短路了？”Natasha试探道。

 

“他只是很少这么……感情外露，”Steve小心地回答，“我有些意外，就这样。”

 

“当然。”有那么一会，Steve天真地以为她会就此放过这个话题。“所以你还没准备好。没关系。”

 

并非如此。经历了这么多，他已经……安定下来了，他愿意去想这方面的事。他发现了什么能使他快乐，找到了一个家，一个目标，一群他愿意视为家人的人。他甚至有过约会。虽然频率不高——一如既往地，原因是他很忙——并且没一个能持久的，但那些经历感觉也并不坏，也没那么令人不自在。他的确准备好了，好到可以将自己的心掏出来，希望某个最好的朋友不要将其冷落。

 

Natasha越过沙发靠背给了他一个玩味的表情，接着他意识到自己也许把最后一句说了出来。

 

“呃。”

 

“等他休息够了就去找他谈谈。Tony为了给你取暖能把自己给点着，他不会‘冷落’你的。”Natasha把注意力回到电视上，打开了《新娘大战》。“现在闭嘴，这个我还没看过。”

 

————

 

哪怕能有一次，他在战斗时的冷静果断能够移植到自己的私生活中也好。

 

但他总是无法得偿所愿，所以几天过去了他还是没能好好地跟Tony谈一次。老实说，他甚至不确定自己想要说什么。‘我爱你’未免过于冒昧，更别说可能会被Tony简单地理解为作为朋友，或队友，或其他任何形式的爱。但约他出去又太过简单，不足以表达他的意思。他们已经认识这么多年，这份友谊对两人来说意义重大，尝试更多就是在拿它冒险。这倒也不是说Steve不想和Tony约会，但就这样约他出去未免太稀松平常了。

 

更何况Tony又一次消失在了他的工作间。当然，Steve去陪过他几次，时不时地给他带杯咖啡，但总找不到说出口的好时机。而Tony再次冒头时就又成了那种睡眠不足时呆头呆脑的样子，所以Steve也没心情在这种情况下跟Tony进行正经谈话了。再说了，推迟个一两天也不会怎样。

 

“Tony！”Thor在看到Tony进来时高兴地打招呼。“快来，我们正在观看新娘大战。Natasha，Bruce和我认为那位金发美人将会取得胜利；Clint，Sam和Steve则持相反意见。你有何看法？”

 

“你们在我的沙发上，”Tony嘶声抗议。

 

“那就加入我们，”Steve朝他挥挥手提议道。

 

Tony动摇了，显然在宣布主权和想要些别的什么之间犹豫不决。最终，他命令道，“Natasha必须抚摸我的头发。”

 

“可以商量，”Natasha大方地同意了，嘴角带着一丝笑意。Steve很清楚她其实觉得睡眠不足的Tony很可爱。

 

Tony挤到他们之间，扭动身体调成一个舒服的姿势，然后将双腿搭上Steve的大腿，执拗地用头在Natasha的腹部蹭了蹭。

 

“如此饥渴。”Clint哼了声，但向他递出了爆米花碗。Tony一把夺过来递给了Steve。

 

“喂我。”

 

“我就是来干这个的吗？”Steve翻了个白眼，但接过了被推搡在他肋部的碗。

 

“你是我的，所以我允许你照顾我，”Tony不容置疑地简单回答，就好像那是显而易见的事实。他用头拱了下Natasha的手。“你说了你会抚摸我的头发。”

 

“安静，”Natasha发出警告，全神投入在电影中，不过也确实开始抚弄Tony的头发。Tony发出愉悦的哼声。

 

“你的，哈？”Steve小心翼翼地问道。Tony没吭声，他捏了两颗爆米花递了过去。Tony张开嘴让Steve喂给了他。

 

“没错，”Tony告诉他，在把爆米花吞下去后又发出一声满足的叹息，“你们所有人都是我的。”

 

“那一条也在我签的复仇者合同里吗？”Sam瞥了他一眼。“因为老实说，我其实没看里面的内容。”

 

“我看了，”Bruce告诉他，“我们没事。”

 

“如果你们再不闭嘴就会有事，”Clint威胁道。

 

“我以为你不喜欢看这个的。”Steve对他挑起一边眉毛。

 

“不喜欢大部分剧情。除了……等等……”Clint停顿了下，视线牢牢锁在屏幕上。然后，当红发女扑向黑发女时，Clint挥舞着拳头大叫一声。“战况激烈！20元赌疯眼赢。”

 

“两人的眼神都挺疯狂，”Sam指出。

 

“裙子有维多利亚风的那个，”Clint解释道。

 

大家不约而同地表示赞同。

 

“我喜欢你抚摸我的头发，Natasha。”Tony抬起头对她微笑着，丝毫不关心电影内容。Steve咽下一股无来由的嫉妒。

 

“如果你不在精彩的地方闭嘴我就会抚摸你的墓碑了，”Natasha威胁道，不过声音里不含一丝怒气。

 

“来，吃点爆米花，”Steve喂了他两个爆米花来使他分心。

 

Tony开心地张嘴吃了，咽下后立马认真地告诉他，“你是最好的，Steve。”

 

Steve完全不知道该拿这种程度的真诚怎么办，尤其是来自Tony的。

 

“谢谢，”片刻之后他尴尬地回答，接着继续喂Tony爆米花。从Tony愉悦的哼声来看，这似乎也是他期望的回应方式。这个男人根本就是在像猫一样发出咕噜声。

 

————

 

“你们都被解雇了！”Tony气势汹汹地冲进厨房宣布道。

 

“你说了不算。”Natasha抿着自己的茶，波澜不惊。

 

“Clint又动你的东西了？”Bruce好笑地扬起一边眉毛。

 

“一周！”Tony走上前用手拍着桌子。“整整一周！”

 

“这又是什么名堂？”Clint看向Steve，就好像他奇迹般地知道答案似的。Steve耸耸肩。他怎么会知道？

 

“别用这种语气说话！”Tony控诉地朝着Clint伸出一根手指。“我整整一周都有着一只猫的大脑，而你们这群忘恩负义的混蛋居然没一个哪怕有所察觉！”

 

房间里一片寂静。

 

“你有啥？”Sam在门口愣住了，声音里睡意浓重，显然纠结着自己是否还在做梦。

 

“猫。的。大。脑。”Tony愤怒地逐字说出。“ _某人_ 的精神病弟弟觉得这样很好玩。”

 

Thor把头埋进手中，像是为此羞愧不已。Tony几乎要为自己能得到想要的反应而自豪了，接着Thor的肩膀开始颤抖，于是大家开始意识到他只是在试图掩饰自己的大笑罢了。“我——我向你致歉，Anthony，只是那——那是一次颇为有趣的——”

 

于是到这儿Thor就笑得惊天动地无法言语了。Clint紧随其后，Natasha和Bruce也在偷笑，Sam就只是一脸困惑。Steve强忍着自己的笑容，部分因为Tony脸上蕴含的怒气，部分则是意识到猫化Tony和正常Tony比起来似乎只是更具有独占欲也更感性了而已。Tony逮到了他隐藏笑容的动作于是决定先拿他开刀。

 

“你觉得很好笑吗，嗯？本周反派出现了，而伟大的美国队长居然都没发现？你算什么超级英雄？你们所有人都是！”

 

“我们怎么会发现？”Clint在吃吃笑的间隙试着辩解，“你的表现不过是不断提醒我们东西都是你的，要求我们给你喂食和顺毛，并且逮着机会就往Steve身上蹭。我倒是觉得生活如常。”

 

“操你们的，”Tony咬牙切齿。

 

“那Steve呢？”Sam一脸无辜地问，走过他身边去拿盘子。"我可是听说他是 _最好的_ 。"

 

“那就尤其操他的，”Tony咕哝着从那张毫无作用的桌子旁离开。

 

“那还真不公平，”Steve指出。

 

“怎么，我的举动有反常吗？”Tony撇嘴，“您这次能屈尊发现了？”

 

“我知道你不对劲，Tony，我只是以为你累了，”Steve提醒他，“你疲劳时就会举止怪异。”

 

“而你们都没意识到我睡得太多？”Tony责问道。

 

“你在工作间进进出出的。”Bruce耸肩，“我们怎么会知道。”

 

“你想多了，Stark，我其实并不会偷看你睡觉。”Clint哼了一声。

 

“再说了，你那样挺好，”Steve对着他的橙汁咕哝了声。

 

“你说什么？”Tony猛然转向他。

 

“别管它——”Steve慌忙摇头，但Tony向他逼近了。

 

“别，Steve，你喜欢我作为一只猫的样子，是这样吗？”

 

“当然不——”

 

“抱歉，只是有一只猫的大脑——”

 

“你是那么——那么的感情外露，那么可爱而且你不停地说我是最好的是你的最爱说你爱我，你能怪我会——”Steve顿住了，防卫般地站直身体。“我只是，那感觉很好，行吗？”

 

Tony沉默了，因惊讶而嘴巴微张，接着尴尬地舔了下嘴唇。“哦。”

 

“是啊，哦。”Steve转身，将杯子放进水槽，绕到桌台边与大家拉开距离。“我已经吃过了，我要走了。”

 

“Steve——”

 

“早餐愉快，Tony。”

 

他边走边在心里对自己进行着‘你这个笨蛋干脆别在战场外开口说话了’的批评教育，听见身后追来的脚步声时连忙戳了下电梯按钮。

 

“Jarvis，别开电梯，”Tony命令道。当电梯门真的纹丝不动时，Steve生气地抬头看向天花板，心里有种诡异的被背叛感。“嗨。”

 

Steve不情愿地转身。“嗨。”

 

“所以你想让我更友善些，是这样吗？”Tony像看一道谜一般看着他。

 

Tony似乎并没有理解到他真正的意思，Steve说不清自己是否松了口气。直觉告诉他没有。“我不是那个意思。”

 

“我不是个友善的人，Steve。”Tony摇摇头。“认识还不到半天，我就说了你身上的一切都来自于一瓶血清这种话，我想那时你就该了解这点了。”

 

“那是很久以前的事了。”

 

“不代表我就变了。”Tony不理会他的话。“本性难移。我以为你是知道我这点毛病的。”

 

“我了解你如何看自己。”Steve上前一步。也许这也没那么难。毕竟他袭击过纳粹集中营，还打过外星人。“也清楚你是错的。我明白你有一套行事风格，也知道当你累了，我们就有机会一窥你面具背后的样子。没错，我是希望你能维持那个样子久一点。因为我喜欢你——向我索要东西，让我照顾你，告诉我你在乎我，说我是你的……最爱，说我很棒，说我是——”

 

“我平时不会告诉你这些？”Tony若有所思。“你是希望，怎么，我能多向你表达感激之情？Steve，你是我最好的朋友之一，我以为你是知道这点的。”

 

“我知道，但我不是在说——”Steve沮丧地摇摇头，挫败感多是源于自己而非Tony。他内心某个奇怪的角落希望此时能发生一起袭击，能有一个任务；也许那样他就能想出应对之策。就像布置作战计划一样能将自己的情感有序而精确地铺展开来。“我不想让你有所改变，Tony。一点也不想。”

 

“但看起来你确实想。”

 

“我不想。我只是——我喜欢看你向我们敞开心扉的样子，喜欢被允许探进你的内心。”他又上前一步，两人的胸口几乎贴到了一起。“我希望这种情况发生的多一些。至少是在你我之间。”

 

“我会问问Loki有没有办法，等下次我们讨论毁掉我这操蛋生活的一百种方法的时候，”Tony试图用自己的漫不经心缓和Steve那过于严肃的语调。但他同时目光锐利，探寻着Steve表情中的含义。

 

“Tony。”

 

他本想再说些什么，但Tony的眼神中有什么一闪而过，某种火花，暗示着他终于明白了Steve的心意。也许有那么一小部分是因为Steve整个人靠拢过来，悬在对方嘴唇上方的样子。原因不再重要，因为此时Tony稍一抬头，封住了两人之间那微不足道的距离。

 

这个吻比Steve想象中的还要纯洁，却妙不可言。对方嘴唇的触感，胡子带来的刺痒，以及Tony口中那如此真实的暖意像毒品一样渗透进了他身体的每一滴血液。他的双手本能般地抓住了Tony的腰，将他拉近，如同半个拥抱。此时Tony的双手抚上他的胳膊，对着肌肉捏了一下，Steve不可抑止的一声笑融进了这个吻里。

 

“第一次见到你的时候就想做这个了，”Tony气息不稳地告诉他。他们的距离并没有拉开，如果Steve想的话，与对方额头相抵只是一念之间的事。他的确这么做了。

 

“吻我，还是摸我？”

 

“后者。”Tony偏头，碰了下Steve的鼻子。“虽然我猜你这方面也相当出色。”

 

Steve再次大笑。“你猜？”

 

“尚可接受。”Tony给了他一个大大的笑容。

 

“有趣。”Steve回以灿烂的微笑，很清楚自己脸上肯定出现了那种傻乎乎的，陷于热恋的表情，但毫不在意。“因为我清楚地记得你曾称我为最好的。”

 

“与这毫不相关。”

 

“还是有那么一点相关的。承认吧，”Steve逗弄着，“你认为我是一个出色的接吻者。我夺走了你的氧气。”

 

“你的肺活量压倒了我，祝贺你。”Tony正竭尽所能地将自己不断冒头的傻笑憋回去，但失败之彻底简直让人捧腹。“不过得出结论之前我需要更多数据。”

 

“我猜我得继续吻你才行。当然，为了科学。”

 

“当然，为了科——”

 

纵然Steve喜欢听Tony说话，也有耐心耗尽的时候。

 

Tony似乎并不介意。

 

 

End

 


End file.
